Shooting Star
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's the day before Emma and Regina's wedding! The two women, and their son, spend some time together before the big day! What are they thinking less than 12 hours before the ceremony? SwanQueen!


The invitations had been sent. The clothes were picked out. The location was set. And, the vows had been written. All that was left to do was wake up, get ready, and Emma and Regina would finally be married. The'd waited so long for their day to come, and now, it was just hours away.

Anxieties had been riding high during all of March twelfth in the Swan-Mills household. Snow and David had spent the majority of the day with Emma and their future daughter-in-law, as well as Henry. It gave the women a chance to go over the schedule for the next day, and it gave Henry and David a chance to spend some time together before the big merge.

While Charming and his grandson were at the stables, Snow White, The Queen, and The Savior sat together in the living room. Emma was too nervous to sit, because if she did, she knew her knee would've been bouncing up and down faster than drunk fairy. And, Regina would have rebuked her fiancee for the distracting jitters. The brunette sat on the couch with a glass of warm cider clutched to her chest as she listened to Snow's chipper relaying of the next day.

"Ok, tomorrow morning; hair and makeup-"

"Makeup? Mom, come on," Emma griped, her blonde hair fell over her face and hid her dramatic eye roll.

"Emma, it's your wedding day. A little makeup won't kill you," Snow chided crisply. She clicked her pen excessively as she moved on to the next item on the list. "David will help Henry with managing... whatever it is they'll be managing. Blue will be here around 11 to prep for the ceremony."

Regina nodded absentmindedly as she stared off into the distance. She never in her life imagined planning another wedding, let alone her own- especially after Daniel died. Now that she found herself in this situation, there was a melting pot of emotions to sift through. Emma read her future wife's body language and glanced at her mother. "Hey, Mom, I think we got it from here. Thanks for coming over."

Snow understood her daughter's underlying meaning and smiled maternally. "All right. Well, David should be back soon with Henry. When he gets here, can you tell him I'm home?"

"Sure," Emma mumbled.

Snow stood up and smoothed her green cardigan. "Call me if you need anything." She gave Regina a stiff hug, and then Emma a real one. "I love you, two. Get some rest."

* * *

Dinner time came, and Emma realized it would was their last meal before she and Regina were married. Although Emma wanted it to be memorable, she also wanted it to be comfortable and "them." That meant only one thing.

"Babe, how 'bout pizza for dinner? Just the three of us?" Emma nudged her distracted partner. The three of them- Emma, Regina, and Henry- were watching television in the living room casually. Their teenaged son sat with his legs crossed one over the other in his chair, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Pizza sounds good, Ma," the 16 year-old answered before his mother could.

Regina normally cooked their meals, but in this case, she didn't mind the idea of relaxing. "That's fine, dear. Oh, and just-"

"Just cheese," Emma grinned. "'Course, Gina." The blonde pecked the brunette on the cheek before leaping up to call in their order. And, while she knew Emma would only be a moment Regina already missed her wife-to-be from her side.

30 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Emma shot up from her spot next to Regina, fifteen dollars folded in her hand. A very bored teenager waited on the front steps with a cardboard box, and Emma gave him a sympathetic nod. "Keep the change," she advised. Regina would have never given the kid that much money. "'Kay guys, food's here!"

Emma carried the container to the kitchen as though it were made of gold. She heard the TV click off in the next room and set three plates out on the dining room table, the pizza box sat in the middle.

The second Emma lifted the lid, Henry swooped in and stole two slices. "Henry, napkin," Regina reminded patiently. "And a plate."

The growing man blushed slightly, "Oh, right. Sorry, Mom." Henry planted himself in the end chair and Emma and Regina sat on both sides of their son. "So, you ready for tomorrow?" he asked excitedly, through mouthfuls of food. One disapproving look from Regina, however, and Henry finishing chewing.

"I suppose it's too late to cancel," Regina lamented. The mayor folded her slice in half daintily and held a paper towel under it as she ate.

Emma didn't believe the woman for a even a split second. "Ok, first, not funny. Second, yeah, it's too late," she said with a wink. "How 'bout you, Kid? You ready, Best Man?"

Henry nodded cheerfully, swallowed his bit of food, and then spoke. "Duh! My moms are getting married! I've been ready since I was 12!"

"Come on! You didn't know when you were 12!" Emma swatted Henry in his shoulder.

"Did too!" the young man teased. He was already halfway done with his second piece. "What time do we have to get up?"

Emma played with the silence and prolonged the answer. "Five thirty," she eventually settled on.

Henry practically choked on his meal, "FIVE THIRTY?!" His eyes bugged out and he dropped his pizza onto his plate.

His blonde mother laughed at her son's crazed reaction, "Relax, Kid. I'm just kidding. You can wake up at nine or ten... Whatever's least painful."

The brown-haired boy let out a relieved sigh, "And you said _Mom_ wasn't funny."

Regina finally let a smile break through her anxious face, "Nice one, Henry."

* * *

The Swan-Mills' night ended around ten o'clock that evening. Everyone had a big day ahead of them. And, knowing the two women, they'd be up all night pacing.

Henry changed into his night clothes and bid adieu to his moms in the hallway; the three of them commuted like cars on a highway. "'Night Ma," Henry yawned. He cringed as Emma kissed the top of his head.

"You know being able to drive doesn't mean you're not still a kid, Kid?"

"Yeah, whatever," Henry grumbled. Regina waited by the door to her room with a gentle smile. She held her arms open for her son and welcomed his embrace. "'Night, Mom."

"Good night, Henry. We love you." Regina, smooched his forehead and wiped away the faint lipstick stain. "We'll see you in the morning."

The two women watched their tired son shuffle to his room, both in disbelief of how fast he was growing. To Emma, he was still the eleven year-old on her doorstep, and to Regina, Henry was still the baby she had soothed every night.

When Henry closed the door behind him, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's slim waist. "God I love you," she breathed.

Regina nestled her head in Emma's neck, "I love you too." The couple lingered there for a few moments before Regina broke apart from a confused Emma and pulled her down the corridor by her fingers. "Ok, I'm sorry, but you can't sleep in our room tonight."

"Um, excuse me?"

"We can't see each other before the wedding!" Regina hissed as she pushed Emma through the wooden doorframe of their guest room.

"Gina, I'm pretty sure that only applies when there's a bride and a groom."

"Emma Swan, so help me, if you don't go right now-"

"You'll cancel the wedding? Babe, at this point, you're Boy Who Cried Wolf."

Regina let out an exasperated grunt and stomped her foot. "Emma. Go. Now."

The blonde heard the ferocity in Regina's voice and chose to surrender. "I'm going, I'm going," she said and threw her hands in the air. "Just one thing," Emma whipped around and stole another kiss from Regina. "Now I'm going."

* * *

That night, Emma, Regina, and Henry laid in their beds and stared at the ceiling above them. In just a few hours, their lives would change, even more than they already had. Their family would finally be recognized legally. Although they'd always said the law didn't matter, there was something about having a wedding, not just a commitment ceremony.

Emma Swan rested on her back with the blankets strewn across her from the amount of tossing she'd just finished. Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured Regina in whatever dress she'd chosen. She could see the woman she'd fallen in love with just three years before clear as day, and as beautiful as ever. Emma tried to put herself in the mindset of a married person, but it was hard. Not only because she technically wasn't married yet, but because she'd never thought of herself as the marrying type. That is, until she met Regina and she fell head over heels in love with the Queen. Emma thought about everything that had happened since she'd arrived in Storybrooke; everything that had been said and done, all of the defining moments in her and Regina's life together. She thought about the things she'd gone through with her parents and with Henry, and how, in some way, the lines connected her to Regina. This was a woman who cursed an entire kingdom and did unspeakable things, yet somehow managed to worm her way into Emma's heart. The blonde would never forgive Regina for making her love her. And now, as she conjured up images of their wedding day, Emma had never been more happy. She was finally going to be with the one woman she could never live without.

As Regina Mills settled herself onto her soft mattress, she pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and let the millions of thoughts run through her mind. Ever since she'd accepted Emma's marriage proposal, her heart hadn't stopped its rapid beating. After several months of planning and worrying, their day had finally arrived. Regina and Emma were about to declare their love in front of family and members of the community. If there was one thing Regina feared more than loss, it was public displays of affection. However, through her relationship with Emma, she'd learned not to be so afraid. Thanks to the Savior, Regina's vicious panic had eased considerably, and she was gradually growing into her own skin. Among many other things, Regina was grateful to Emma for this. Through closed eyes, Regina saw her first love, Daniel. She remembered his kind eyes, his bright smile, his brown hair that was similar to Henry's, and she recalled his large heart. Daniel had sacrificed his life for Regina twice; once unintentionally, and the second, with the hope that she'd find love again. And she did. Slowly, Daniel's image faded and was replaced by a gorgeous blonde woman. Regina felt herself smile as a sketch of Emma in a wedding dress- or pantsuit- appeared to her. Even through the daydream, the brunette's heart took off. Regina could almost feel Emma's arms hugged tightly around her and the sense of safety that came with it. She saw Henry's smiling face beside her in a sharp tuxedo, and she got yet another glimpse of the man he was becoming. Then, Regina saw the Charmings with their daughter, and the years of feuding melted away. Through all of it, through everything Regina saw, the major item that stuck out to her was this: she finally found someone to love her, and she had someone to love.

In his own room, Henry laid with his hands behind his head and watched the stars out of his window. At only 16 years-old, Henry had lived a much fuller life than most kids his age. He'd experienced revivals, deaths, abductions, magical curses, evil shadows, and other dimensional flames. Everything he'd gone through, though, he'd gone through with his parents. Even when Regina and Emma had hated each other, they were Henry's moms; they always had been, and they always would be. Henry's good fortunate was not wasted on him, as he knew how blessed he was to have such a loving family. Neither of his parents had been so lucky in their upbringing, and Henry made sure never to take a moment of it for granted. The time he spent with his moms and his relatives were times Henry always told himself to remember.

Out of the corner of his eye, Henry saw a shooting star in the sparsely lit night's sky. Aware of powerful and delicate magic could be, he chose his wish carefully and precisely. The young man shut his eyes tightly and concentrated hard on his one, and only, request. _"I wish my moms' love never fades."_

* * *

**A/N - **For Regina and Emma's wedding, please check out "Forever." Hope you all enjoyed this little fic! I'll be jumping around a bit, but I'll try to keep it controlled ;-) Who knows, maybe there's another wedding in the future! As always, reviews are welcome and much appreciated!


End file.
